Naruto Fall into Me
by anime1lover
Summary: On one stormy day I was asleep and you were dreaming. I suddenly fell through a hole that landed me into your world. Now let's see if you'll fall into me...Rated M for later.
1. Sands of my dreams

Fanfic: Naruto

Author: Anime1lover aka Kima Hearts from title: (Kingdom Hearts 3--Key to Everything)

Date started: Wednesday, November 22nd, 2006

Date finished: April 28th, 2007

Re-edited: Sunday, November 16th, 2008

Story title: Fall into me...

Chapter title: Sands of my dreams...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own this plot and some of the characters in it that are not from the show or manga.

Author's note: I've made this story as close to my imagination as possible with out altering the characters too much. I even used notes I found on Google to keep the characters as original as possible. I did add my own characters that unavoidable in a sense. But anyways I hope you'll enjoy this fanfic and check out my other stuff. Till then see ya.

Story info.: This is about me entering somehow 'magically' into the world of Naruto. I wind up in the village of the sand in Gaara's capital with him as Kazekage so he's six-teen now, but I'll make it 19 eventually so that it will fit with what I plan to do. Anyways I wind up in the world of Naruto and discover I have abilities that no one else haves that I just may be the key to world domination. That is if I don't decided to wish myself back home like Dorothy off of the Wizard of Oz. There really isn't no place "Like home". So join me as I discover more about myself the characters of Naruto and the magic of falling in love.

Helpful notes:

(()) will be around all actions done at the begining and at the end

example:: **((Gaara looked over towards the lake as he thought about me. He let his hands rustled his hair in a 'get this out of your head' manner. He finally stood up remembering something that could help him locate me. He ran off towards his house.))**

bold/darken letters or symbols action no matter who is doing it.

italic and bold if it appears after someones name or after they are speaking something it's an direct action as I call it

example:: Me _**blushing**_ "I...I...don't know."

(1) me thinking italic/slanted Me** ::thoughties::** _Oh god what is he saying..._

(2) Gaara thinking italic/slanted Gaara **/thoughties/** _No way I can't tell her that...no, but I want to._

(thoughts) of another person italic slanted Kakashi **(thoughties)** _Hmmmm...porn_

Hopefully that will help you in your reading of Naruto-Fall into me a Gaara and me love story. Heehee

* * *

**Demona:** _Well it looks like we're back again._

**prettypinkninjagurl:** _For yet another story by anime-san._

**anime1lover:** _Who is ever so talented._

**Sasuke:** _I hate it when she boost her ego it annoys me._

**Naruto:** _Ditto on that._

**anime1lover:** _Shut up or else I'm gonna stick you in a room full of perverted, gay, ass raping, fanboys of yours!!_

**Naruto and Sasuke:** (both shut up imediately)

**Boss:** _Much as I love watching someone getting tortured as the next person. Start the bloody story already._

**Gaara:** _I agree for I am the star of this story and I wish to see my name in lights._

**anime1lover:** _I'm in it too._

**Gaara:** _So._

**anime1lover: **_No respect I tell ya...geez.  
_

**prettypinkninjagurl:** _Anywho please read, review, and as always enjoy!_

* * *

Special song: _**---Words of an Angel---**_

**V 1**  
_Can you hear  
the voices are finally clear  
can you see  
what humanity holds dear  
can you feel  
what I have for you is real  
Do you know  
all the things I want to show  
the words of--_  
**  
**

**Chorus:**  
_Words of an angel  
so strange and entangled  
but they are the things we love to hear  
so close so lovable and so dear  
Thoughts of an angel  
so pure and so true  
so hopeful so believable so you_

**V 2**  
_Can you dream  
of unlimited possibilities  
Can you tell  
what it's like in heaven or hell  
Can you be  
all there is to reality  
Do you find  
all things your meaning in your spare time  
the words of--_

_**((Chorus))**_

**Special chorus: **  
_Words of an angel  
so unique and so gentle  
so beautiful so wonderful so fragile  
Thoughts of an angel  
so innocent and so pure  
so lovable so true so sure  
Don't doubt what's in your heart  
that's where it all starts  
the love you feel burning inside  
is what will keep you alive  
even when the days get cold  
or all of this crap starts to get old  
keep your heart strong and true  
and that will bring me back to you--_

((ChorusX2))

* * *

**Part one: **_**Sands of my dreams...**_

**((Hi my name is Marie Higgs and I'm currently 17 years old. I attend high school in my wonderful hometown of Edmond, Oklahoma. But right at the moment I'm asleep in bed since its Thanksgiving break. Today is Wednesday November 22, 2006 and I am spending my break recuperating in bed. All because I stayed up till four o'clock something in the morning and then finally deciding to go to bed. That's what happens every time I stay too long on the computer I seem to want more. Well I can't forget to watch TV on Saturday I want to watch one of my favorite shows...like Naruto!! I liked it ever since I read the manga in Shonen Jump. So now I'm hooked on it like hooked on phonics for little kids. I'm asleep dreaming of my favorite sandman. Gaara. I can picture him in my mind it's like I'm actually in his world. I wonder what would happen if I did suddenly wind up in his world the land of the sand. Heh heh guess I don't know and I never will because I could never actually meet him. Though I wish I could with all my heart that I could meet Gaara. Suddenly there was a earth shaking rumble that awoke me from my sleep. My sis came into the room saying it was an earthquake.))**

Steph "Kimi!! Hurry and get up we have to cover our heads!"

Me **::thoughties::** _Why the hell is she waking me up so early... Her voice sounds so damn muffled. I can't understand a word she says._**::thoughties end::**

Me "What's going on and quit calling me Kimi."

Steph **handing me a pillow** "Oh shut it cockbite! We have to cover our necks. Remember we studied this in school."

Me "Yah I know." **(Pauses for a moment then says)** "Steph where's dad haven't you seen him?"

Steph "Oh crap I think he's outside."

Me **::thoughties::**_Oh shit he shouldn't be out there in a storm like this...Mary our step-mom should be safe at work._**::thoughties end::**

Me "I'll go get him stay here and get covered."

Steph "Alright hurry back...M."

Me "I will stupid."

**((I ran out the door in my red, green, and black plaid boxers with my dark black long shirt over it with a red smiley on it saying 'I'm cooler than you'. I had forgotten my shoes, but I didn't care I had to find dad quickly. I was stumbling down the stairs which were shaking violently. I made it down the steps to fall right on my ass from a jerk in the violent earthquake. I got back up and ran around to the other side. Why I didn't just go through the back door which would have been easier I don't know. But I came around to see him lying on the ground knocked out by a tree branch. I pulled it off him and shook him awake. When he looked at me tiredly or dead-like I couldn't tell, but it sort of looked like he was looking at something behind me. I turned around to see a glowing white light more like portal. It suddenly zapped me with a white thunderbolt and dragging me into it closing up behind me. The last thing I could see of my world was my dad reaching out trying to grab me. Then something hit me on the back of the head really hard knocking me out instantly. I finally woke up moments later thinking to myself.:))**

Me **::thoughties::**_Man oh man my head hurts...ugh I wonder where the hell am I?_**::thoughties end::**

**((I had no sooner thought that when I heard some thugs that were standing down wind of the alley that I had awoken in laughing. Almost like they had just struck gold and found them some fresh sex meat. I gulped loudly and slowly stood up to avoid shaking well screwed that up. I was shaking and shaking very noticeably in fact. I guess my legs were wobbly from landing where ever hell I was. I looked at them and began running in the opposite direction from them. They chased after me as I ran out from the alley into the street. I nearly got hit by a cart when someone grabbed me. Thinking it was someone nice it in fact was one of the thugs. He looked at me licking his lips happily. Even an idiot knew what he was wanting. The next thing I knew they had me in an abandoned room tied down to a bed my odd clothes to them were still on and I was begging them not to do anything. They just laughed at me like I was some pleasure show the more I withered and cried the more they got horny off that. I was just adding onto my own torture. I looked at them hoping I could beg one last time. So I said as I craned my neck up so I could look at them hoping to persuade them not to do this))**

Me **::thoughties::**_Man this doesn't look good..._**::thoughties end::**

Me "Please don't do this I didn't do anything to you."

Thug 1 "Aww but sweet you did, but looking so damn sexy in those odd clothes."

Thugs 2 and 3 "Hahahaha yah sexy."

**((He began ripping my shirt off when I let out the most ear splitting scream that for some odd reason sent them flying back into the wall with a loud heavy smack. It was like they got shot with a cannon. I stopped screaming when I saw them crumple to the floor with a heavy thud. Thug 1 was still conscious and bleeding from a small cut on his head. He stood up and started slapping me hard causing me to bite down on my tongue making it bleed. He took out a kunai knife and that's when I knew for some odd reason I wasn't at home anymore. He began cutting at my skin in various places telling me that if I didn't shut up he kill me. I knew he meant it, but how come when I screamed I sent them flying back. Man I need to get out of her I wish he just shut the hell up.))**

Thug 1 "No where were.." **(He suddenly shuts up and can't seem to open his mouth)** "Mmhhhhmmm." **(Muffled yelling)**

Me **(saying as I groaned in pain)** "Wow I did I do that?..ugh I'm so sore because of your ugly ass...gotta find a way out of here though. Top priority...uhhh"

**((I began looking around the room for an exit when I spotted in the corner hidden mostly by shadows a banged up door. So I used my new found still learning abilities to force the rope off me. When I did this I released my control on the guys mouth. So by the time I was to the door and opening it he was waking up his friends who were now pissed off at me. So I took off running down the hallway at full speed. Even though my feet hurt and the guys were right behind me I just kept running. I ran down the stairs till I reached the first floor with a great loss of breath. I grabbed the front door handle and opened it quickly. I heard them right behind me yelling at me to stop or they kill me for sure. That gave me a new found burst of energy more like blind running. Because I ran out in front of a large cart with swords in it and well the next thing I knew it was being pushed off towards the side by movable sand. The guys came up behind me and threw some kunai knives at me. Four hit my back making me black out from the pain and the lack of energy. I woke up hours later in a room bandaged up and in clean clothes. I looked around and saw I was in a clinic of some sort. I laid there for a while silently starring out the window till a almost ghost like honey coated voice said from the shadows more like the doorway.))**

Gaara "So it seems the mysterious girl is awake."

Me "Heh heh thanks for taking care of me...I don't know what I would have--" (gets cut off)

Gaara "You would have been dead."

Me **::thoughties::**_Geez what a way to put it nicely...I'll remember that wait I know him...think think think...uh duh I use to watch him on TV. Ahh geez how could I forget that._**::thoughties end::**

Gaara **(interrupting my thoughts)** "As much as I love watching people torture themselves I need to talk to you."

Gaara **/thoughties/**_What is with this strange girl_?**/thoughties end/**

Me **(straining to sit up only to be helped by his sand hand)** "Thank you...so what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Gaara "What village do you reside from?"

Me **::thoughties::**_Truth be told I'm not even from this world. Haha that's believable. So what am I going to tell him...I better hurry and think up something fast._**::thoughties end::**

Gaara **(sounding impatient)** "Well?"** /thoughties/**_Can't she give me straight answer?_**/thoughties end/**

Me "Honestly I...don't know if I should say it. Maybe because it might put you in danger and I don't think you want to be involved with me. No one usually does. I'm like a demon monster or something to everyone at my home...sucks doesn't it? Oh well I'll be fine just gotta find a way back home. Don't want to worry anyone...not that many people will."

Gaara **/thoughties/**_She sounds like...me._**/thoughties/**

**((I was looking down as I sat sideways on the bed preparing to stand up. Suddenly without my knowledge he appeared right in front of my face and was starring at me intensely. I began blushing, but I managed to hide it well. He gives me a quick glare then says calmly.))**

Gaara "You may stay here then, as long as you like until you must leave. But be warned I'll have eyes watching you."

Me "Heh heh...thanks." **::thoughties::**_Well I guess that is his closest attempt at being humane...I like it. Oh well gotta focus on getting out of here._**::thoughties end::**

Gaara "Well if you should need anything else you can ask my sister Temari to help you. She should arrive here shortly."

Me "Thank you once again Gaara...Ya know you're not as bad as people may think."

Gaara **(curious now)** "By what do you mean to that?"

Me "Even though you have something that everyone hates there are still people who care deeply for you. I'm envious of that kind of bond."

Temari **(walking in yelling loudly)** "Hey Gaara!!, so where's our...Hey there you are!! Hi I'm going to guess you're her."

Me **(nodding my head)** "Yes I am thank you for attending to my wounds."

Gaara "I'm leaving."

**((He walks out immediately leaving us in a short moment of silence before Temari says to me.))**

Temari "That wasn't me."

Me "What you didn't do this?"

Temari "No that was mister Emo there who did. He refused to let anyone else touch you. It was almost like a possessive boyfriend okay a protective one."

Me **(blushing)** "Wow well I'll have to get him something to say thanks. That's it!!, would you mind showing me around town? I want to find a way to earn some money. So I can get some new clothes and get him a thank you gift."

Temari "Hey I have a tons of clothes that just might fit you and as for a job to get him a gift. Why don't you just become his body guard and assistant?"

Me "Really!! Thank you for the help and the job."

Temari **(laughing lightly)** "No problem, but we'll have to see if you are worthy of protecting him."

Me **(knowing what she meant)** "Yah I understand."

Temari "Good now let's get you out of this hospital smell room shall we?"

Me **(smiling)** "Yah thanks again Temari."

Temari **(smiling back)** "Hey no problem you're the first thing to interest my brother besides his job."

Me "Huh what do you mean?"

Temari **(waving her arms and acting like she meant nothing)** "Oh never mind let's get going."

Me **(smiling)** "Okay."

**((We began shopping after we had eaten lunch then we went to the supermarket. We went to all kinds of stores getting stuff for me. And I was able to convince Temari to let me cook the food even though they had their own personal chef. When we got back I changed into one of the outfits that Temari had picked out for me it was from Gaara's mother's clothes. Though I didn't know that part and who knew when I would. It was a simple red Kimono with black trimmings around the edge of the cuffs/sleeve, the collar, and finally at the bottom of the kimono which stopped right below my knees. I had black slip on tight pants that covered my knees and below my knee caps some knee high white toe socks. I finally slipped on my sandals and tied on my white apron. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail then I added my jewelry which was a red gem necklace and matching stoned looped earrings. When I was all done I stood by the full length wall mirror and spun around happily. I quickly went into the kitchen with my cooking supplies since I didn't have much time before Gaara returned home. Finally three hours later Gaara returned home tired and surprisingly hungry.))**

Gaara "Hurry and bring out dinner."

Me "It's already out."

**((I stood by the table smiling while holding to my lap a circular tray. I was pretty much dressed up like a maid with the tray and apron everything that is except for the outfit behind it. I was wearing Gaara's mother's dress which caused him to stare at me in shock. I was confused and starting to blush. In addition to that I was beginning to get very uncomfortable and oddly excited in his silent gaze. Finally Temari broke the silence by saying to Gaara while sitting down and motioning for the others to follow suit including me.))**

Temari "Brother she asked to make dinner for us and so we went shopping. I got her the supplies and she made us this feast she really wanted to thank you."

Kankuro "This is the first time a girl Gaara's saved has wanted to cook for him."

Gaara **(returning to his blank emotionless expression)** "Thank you Miss..." **(Waiting for me to say my name)**

Me "It's M short for Marie that is. But I guess if you want to you can call me Marie I won't mind it if you do. I don't let many people call me that."

Gaara "Thank you Miss Marie for this meal."

Me **(blushing and smiling)** "Welcome I'm so glad you enjoy it."

**((We ate dinner in silence I guess for them that's a normal thing. For me on the other hand not so much. I sat there thinking about how my day just drastically changed. I started thinking of Steph the idiot was probably crying by now cause I wasn't there, but what about dad and Mary. I wonder if he's okay and if she's safe at work. I wonder what Amanda's doing right now she's probably saying what the hell went on here. I suddenly began crying my fork dropped from my hand on to the plate making a loud clanging sound. This is when I realized I had made a scene at the table. In shock and embarrassment I stood up. Then in tears and a very shaky voice I bowed repeatedly while saying.))**

Me "I'm so sorry!!...I'm sorry..."

**((Mind you I was upset but I'm still a klutz. So as I ran off I nearly tripped a few times as I ran out of the room in a hurry. I just didn't want them to see me like this...in such a mess. I didn't stop running till I reached the end of the hallway. I was standing in front of an open window where the warm midnight breeze came in and blew across my face drying my tears.))**

Me "Man...I'm such a mess. I'm here in the exact place I've dreamed of...while my family and friends are probably at home suffering. I'm in a palace for god sake! And...and I don't know how they're doing...Oh god what have I done?"

Gaara "Keep crying like that and they'll think I'm raping you."

Me "Huh?"

**((I turned around in shock to see him. Why did he follow me? More importantly why can't he say anything nice?))**

Me "Geez what is your problem I have done nothing to you to deserve your words of insult! I'm sorry your life sucks or for the fact you had a shitty past. But don't you dare start taking it out on me. You're not the only one who's suffered!! Damnit!!" **(I turned my head away clenching my fist trying to stop the tears on my face)** "Why can't you for once say something that doesn't hurt everyone...never mind I'm sorry I over stepped my bounds. I'll be leaving now I've over stayed my welcome. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you it was rude of me. Forgive me."

**((I turned and began walking towards the room Temari had given me when suddenly he caught me by my right hand wrist. I looked back at him my eyes starting to turn red while tears still continued to rain down on my cheeks. My lower lip began to quiver as I looked at his silent yet sadden eyes that stared back at me. Thinking without saying anything I clung to him and cried my heart out. And surprisingly he didn't push me away or say a word. I wound up crying so much I fell asleep leaning against him. So he carried me to his room and since I wouldn't let go of his shirt. Eh heh heh heh...my bad. I woke up later that night lightly groaning because my head and eyes hurt like hell. Well anyone would when you cry your eyes out and yell at the first person you see. Pang! God that makes me sound a bitch. I sat up and looked around the room. My first realization was I had no clue where the hell I was. For a moment I had forgotten I had even wound up in this world. Yah my mind was blank till the same ghost like honey coated voice says from beside me.))**

Gaara "About time you woke up you wouldn't stop clinging to me so I had to sleep in my clothes."

Me **(blushing)** "Well I'm sorry not my fault...geez."

Gaara "I'm sorry."

**((I turned to face him in shock. I've knew a lot things about him, but apologizing was definitely not one of those things. I suddenly began smiling.))**

Me **::thougthies::**_Wow so he can be human...I'm glad._**::thoughties end::**

Gaara "For what reason are you smiling."

Me **(getting up)** "Nothing...you know what thank you...for everything. Including tending to my wounds and bandaging me up."

**((He looked at me like how did I know that. I just smiled at him and waved goodbye as I left his room closing the door behind me.))

* * *

**_**-----Somewhere in an abandoned village-----**_

Itachi "Oh ever since my brother left off to be brain washed by that damn Orochimaru I have no one to play with...sigh."

Unknown "Heehee mister unhappy pants is bored. That's no good Itachichi-san you shouldn't have a face like that."

**((Itachi looks over to the left of him to see a girl with swishing black tail and black ears as well as for human ears. She had hot pink eyes with black slatted pupils. Her long wavy hair went all the way down to her waist. Her outfit was the Akatsuki members outfit while her shirt was an open black halter top with a low V-cut. Her white strapings wrapped around lower knee caps ending with her feet covered by her sandals. She had black finger nails and pale sand colored skin with faint brown stripes. Her tail swished back and forth happily as she held her arms behind her waist clasped together at the hands. She grinned at Itachi mockingly and smugly.))**

Kisame "Don't act so rude towards him Orarimi!"

Orarimi "Awww your so mean fish face."

Kisame **(growling fish face)** "Fish face why I outta."

Itachi "Don't do anything you came to deliver a message from the leader didn't you?"

Orarimi "Why surely I definitely did. Bossy says that if you're so dang bored why don't you go find something interesting to play with. He hates it when you complain and lounge around. Mew mew sounds like so much fun...new toy...awww I wanna come."

Kisame "If we do anything we are not I repeat not taking her with us."

Tobi "I say we investigate a little rumor I heard on the wind."

Orarimi "Oooo ooo ooooo story time!! Mew mew meeeeeeeeew!!"

Kisame "I'm going to kill you cat freak!"

Tobi "The rumor is some mysterious girl that comes from some unknown village is residing with Gaara of the sand. She seems to have some unknown amazing abilities that she's just learning to control."

Itachi "Interesting...why don't we just go pay this new girl a visit then? Who better to welcome her then us?"

Orarimi "Yay!! Vacation time yay yay!!!"

Kisame "Shut up Orarimi!!"

Orarimi **(sniffling)** "Sniff...you...big...meany...ugly...FISH HEAD!!!"

Unknown "There you go again Kisame can't leave you alone for one minute with out you upsetting someone especially Orarimi. You know she's sensitive."

Kisame "She's just some chopped up experiment brat."

Tobi **(slapping Kisame)** "Look. Stop trying to cross the line Kisame. I get annoyed with her just as easily, but for Pete's sake it's not her fault she was born that way. Like it's not your fault you constantly remind me of tuna."

Kisame **(walking off)** "Sorry...Orarimi..."

**((He walked off and the room finally began to get silent once more. The unknown man who had entered the room had long down to his waist blue and black striped hair with two shoulder length red pieces. One equal strip on each side of his head that framed his haunghting and slightly pale tan skin along side his bright orange eyes. He had his outfit folded over hanging around his waist exposing his upper body. He had a six pack and a well built body; not hulky, but not weakly either. He had a calm badass attitude to him.))**

Itachi "What are you doing here Kaitten?"

Kaitten "Came to tell you that the Leader wants you to go find that girl and retrieve her."

Tobi "You mean we get to finally have some fun till we can capture Naruto?"

Kaitten "Yes, now move out."

Itachi "We're on it."

**((As soon as Kaitten and Orarimi left Itachi cursed out loud.))**

Tobi "That could have gone better."

Itachi "Leader must be angry with me if he is sending them... And how? How did he find out so soon and so shortly after I did."

Tobi "Yah..."

Zetsu "I came in at a bad time didn't I?"

Tobi "What the hell are you doing here Zetsu?"

Zetsu **(white half robotic like voice)** "You are angry aren't you Tobi wobi?"

Tobi "Damnit!! I told you not to call me like some dog..."

Zetsu **(black half normal)** "I'm sorry you poor thing it must hurt your feelings to feel low like a dog."

Tobi **(growling at Zetsu)** "Grrrr...Zetsuuuu."

Deidara "Oh now cut it Tobi show some fashionable manners for goodness sake! After all we are the Akatsuki!! Please refrain from being such a complete idiot."

Tobi "Why must you always refer to me like some little kid I'm your damn partner!!"

Deidara "Maybe if you had better fashion sense and some common sense too I just might."

Itachi "Enough it looks like we have a mission let's get going shall we?"

Unknown "I was told to go with you."

Zetsu **(both sides)** "Uh-oh...it's her..."

**((Suddenly a girl in a male Akatsuki member outfit stepped forward. She didn't have an actual top instead she had bandage wrappings around her chest. She wore black pants that flowered out at the knees of her toeless black shoes. She had long down to her waist dark green with small thin stripes of white colored hair wearing a split mask to cover her face. The mask was that of a smiling cat demon on the right and the other was of a sad frowning cat demon on the left. Coming off the top of her head were two 1 and 1/2 foot long white horns. She also had black and dark green striped arm gloves that reached up to her elbows hidden mostly underneath the sleeves of her outfit that attached to a collar around her neck. Since she wore no shirt but bandage strapings instead this caused her chest to remain close to flat. Though still feminine looking she could pass for a male. Both gloves had silver metal claws at the end of each of the fingers. She silently stood there as they all in their own unique way gasped at the fact she was here. It was uncommon for anyone of the 3rd branch (don't care if it's real or not) to work with the 6th branch (Itachi and them).))**

Tobi **(trying to act cool)** "Hey hot stuff what's cooking?"

Unknown "If you wish to keep all your body parts intact and as they are. You shall refrain from calling me anything other than Zeetan."

Deidara "I thought Keetara was your name. Zeetan was your deceased lover's name?"

**((Suddenly he finds himself being dragged into the ground by skeletal hands and monster hands. All relentlessly trying to tear him apart and eat him. He thrashed about throwing miniature clay bombs at the creatures doing little affect to them. Suddenly they disappeared as quickly as they had appeared leaving him out of breath and with slightly torn clothing. He looked up at her and he could swear she had been inches from killing him.))**

Tobi "Eh heh heh heh...anyways let's get going right Itachi?"

Itachi "Yes."

**((With that everyone prepared to leave not knowing things were getting crazier by the minute since my arrival.))

* * *

_----In an unknown room of the Akatsuki headquarters---_**

Orarimi **(walking towards a man shrouded in shadows sitting in a chair)** "They're going to investigate the girl as you have ordered them to."

Unknown **(petting her on the head causing her to purr)** "Good...I want to see why this girl is so unique...no jutsu. Hmmmm I like the sound of that"

* * *

**END PART ONE: SANDS OF MY DREAMS....**

**_Candles- Within Temptations_**

_Take away,  
These hands of darkness.  
Reaching will be my soul.  
Now, the cold wind,  
blows out my candles.  
Feeling,  
only to fear,  
without any hope.  
Thousand dark moons.  
Thousand winters long.  
Million fallen stars,  
the candle burns in the womb._

_We trie not you forget,  
they live through US.  
Slowly they die away at every candle's end_

_Thousand dark moons.  
Thousand winters long.  
Million fallen stars,  
the candle burns in the womb._

_We trie not you forget,  
they live through US.  
Slowly they die away at every candle's end -_

* * *

**Demona:** _The first ever Gaara centered fanfic by me yours truly Demona._

**Kima Hearts:** (tapping foot) _Eh hem..._

**Demona:** _Okay so I lied she actually wrote it...damn aggressive woman._

**prettypinkninjagurl:** _Ya know I get the strangest feeling we're being watched._

**Kima Hearts:** _Now that you mentioned it I do too._

**Demona:** _Yah dittos._

_**((Standing across the street hiding behind our mailbox was an obsessive stalker fan.))**_

**Boss:** _This is why I fear for my life anyways thanks for reading, please review, and as always enjoy!!_


	2. Sands of time dreams and shadows

Fanfic: Naruto

Author: Anime1lover

Date started: Wednesday, November 22nd, 2006

Date finished: April 28th, 2007

Re-edited: Sunday, November 16th, 2008

Story title: Fall into me...

Chapter title: Sands of time, dreams, and shadows.....

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own this plot and some of the characters in it that are not from the show or manga.

Author's note: I've made this story as close to my imagination as possible with out altering the characters too much. I even used notes I found on Google to keep the characters as original as possible. I did add my own characters that unavoidable in a sense. But anyways I hope you'll enjoy this fanfic and check out my other stuff. Till then see ya.

Story info.: This is about me entering somehow 'magically' into the world of Naruto. I wind up in the village of the sand in Gaara's capital with him as Kazekage so he's six-teen now, but I'll make it 19 eventually so that it will fit with what I plan to do. Anyways I wind up in the world of Naruto and discover I have abilities that no one else haves that I just may be the key to world domination. That is if I don't decided to wish myself back home like Dorothy off of the Wizard of Oz. There really isn't no place "Like home". So join me as I discover more about myself the characters of Naruto and the magic of falling in love.

Helpful notes:

(()) will be around all actions done at the begining and at the end

example:: **((Gaara looked over towards the lake as he thought about me. He let his hands rustled his hair in a 'get this out of your head' manner. He finally stood up remembering something that could help him locate me. He ran off towards his house.))**

bold/darken letters or symbols action no matter who is doing it.

italic and bold if it appears after someones name or after they are speaking something it's an direct action as I call it

example:: Me _**blushing**_ "I...I...don't know."

(1) me thinking italic/slanted Me** ::thoughties::** _Oh god what is he saying..._

(2) Gaara thinking italic/slanted Gaara **/thoughties/** _No way I can't tell her that...no, but I want to._

(thoughts) of another person italic slanted Kakashi **(thoughties)** _Hmmmm...porn_

Hopefully that will help you in your reading of Naruto-Fall into me a Gaara and me love story. Heehee

* * *

**Demona:** _Ahh finally a revision._

**Kima:** _I got a little busy._

**Gaara:** _A little....a little!!_

**Kima:** _Okay really busy. Either way I haven't had anytime for any of my fanfics. But as of lately I have._

**Boss:** _Good rates were going down._

**prettypinkninjagurl:** _Since when were they ever going up?_

**Boss:** _For your info. a good while back._

**Kima:** _Either way please read, review, and...._

**All:** _Enjoy!_

* * *

Special song: _**---Words of an Angel--- by Kimberly Higgs aka Me aka Kima Hearts  
**_

**V 1**  
_Can you hear  
the voices are finally clear  
can you see  
what humanity holds dear  
can you feel  
what I have for you is real  
Do you know  
all the things I want to show  
the words of--_  
**  
**

**Chorus:**  
_Words of an angel  
so strange and entangled  
but they are the things we love to hear  
so close so lovable and so dear  
Thoughts of an angel  
so pure and so true  
so hopeful so believable so you_

**V 2**  
_Can you dream  
of unlimited possibilities  
Can you tell  
what it's like in heaven or hell  
Can you be  
all there is to reality  
Do you find  
all things your meaning in your spare time  
the words of--_

_**((Chorus))**_

**Special chorus: **  
_Words of an angel  
so unique and so gentle  
so beautiful so wonderful so fragile  
Thoughts of an angel  
so innocent and so pure  
so lovable so true so sure  
Don't doubt what's in your heart  
that's where it all starts  
the love you feel burning inside  
is what will keep you alive  
even when the days get cold  
or all of this crap starts to get old  
keep your heart strong and true  
and that will bring me back to you--_

((ChorusX2))

* * *

**Part two:** **_Sands of time, dreams, and shadows.....

* * *

  
_**

**((The next day me and Temari were outside in the training area. She wanted to start my training as soon as possible since I was like too old for ninja academy. The first test was defense so she started with throwing multiple kunai knives okay to be precise she told me she throw 30 per each round at amount of 6 rounds. That's a grand whopping total of 180 kunai knives being thrown at me.))**

Temari "You ready to begin your training M."

Me **(shakingly)** "Sadly and yet excitingly yes...let's go."

Temari **(throwing the 1st 30)** "Then here we go"

* * *

_**Music: Song: Fighter: By: Anime1lover aka me**_  
**  
V 1) **  
_I've met a road that I must take  
fearing it I must, challenge it no mistake  
a lot is on my mind  
can't begin to waste time  
gotta train gotta bend  
in order to win  
_

_So~~_

* * *

**((I suddenly began to image transparent hands grabbing the kunai knives before they could hit me. Sure enough a barrier formed in front of me and started to form the transparent hands that shot out at the kunai knives. They began to rapidly grab the kunai knives and throw them to the ground. Temari looked at me in shock while up above on the balcony watching was Kankuro and Gaara. Kankuro was jumping up and down hollering)

* * *

**

**Chorus:** _I gotta fight for my right  
to stand where I am  
I'm a lighter in the dark  
gotta follow my heart  
I'm fighter for my love  
to help me rise above  
that is why I can not die...I am fighter here to stay_

* * *

Temari **(shocked and excited)** "Oh my god that was amazing M!! How did you do that?"

Me **(shocked but happy)** "I don't know it's just ever since I came to this world I've been doing strange things. So all I can say is I will protect him no matter what and that's a promise!!"

Temari **(smiling)** "I bet you can. Now let's continue you. I'll go on the defense and you go on the offense okay?"

Me "Alright. I'll give it my best shot"

* * *

**V 2**  
_I thought never see the rain  
or the sunshine again  
but because I lived through the pain  
and because I knew you my friend  
I will live I will survive  
even if it's today or tonight  
So!_

_**((Chorus))**_

**_((Want the full song review and tell me so and I'll post it later as a review or as a chapter))_**

* * *

**((I picked up the kunai knives with the hands that she could barely make out and threw them back at her. I knew she will use her fan to throw them back at me and sure enough she did. At that exact moment I imagined myself going invisible which in a split instant I did. Which caused her to slightly panic. I crept up slowly and silently around the crate that was on her left side so I could come up behind her. She turned around just as I phased back into view and it was in that instant that she sent me flying back into the wall with her fan. Man did that ever hurt like bitch.))**

Me **::thoughties::**_Damn that hurt...man this training shit is hard then again...they're ninjas and I'm training to be a Kage's body guard. I have to be strong if I ever want to survive this world...I wonder what everyone back at home is doing. Oh well...can't think about that now._**::thoughties end::**

Gaara "Enough for today Temari I believe she deserves a break now. It is nearly noon and you're both probably sweaty and tired."

Temari **(swinging her fan to her right shoulder)** "Damn right were are we've been training since the crack of dawn."

**((As Gaara turned and left while Kankuro waited around for us.))**

Me "Thank you Temari for the training."

Temari **(smiling)** "No problem I'm just shock you say you just got this no symbol jutsu skills and you're just learning them. I'm amazed at how quickly you're learning this stuff."

Me "Aww thanks...but as for my abilities I'm amazed as well, but I am also very scared."

Temari **(confused and curious)** "What do you mean?"

Me **(looking sideways and down)** "I mean...I don't understand why I don't require symbols or why I'm suddenly here...or why I feel so afraid. But I just I don't understand much more than that myself. I'm sorry."

Temari **(patting my shoulder)** "Hey M...don't worry so much about the little stuff. For now let's go take a bath. And Kankuro!!"

Kankuro **(he was daydreaming when she called his name so he jerked up nearly falling over the railing)** "Yah sis?"

Temari "No peeping...I mean it."

Kankuro **(pouting)** "Awww you're no fair."

Me **(laughing)** "You guys are funny."

Temari and Kankuro "Huh?"

Me **::thoughties::**_Maybe...just maybe I'll be alright after all...I mean for now I'll just relax...what's the worst that could happen?_**::thoughties end::**

**((She walked me to their town's local hot springs. And man do they get advance entrance. Then again...(Gaara + Kazekage = full rights to the town. Package included.) Though I knew it had to be no cake walk. My mind was in a daze till Temari said.))**

Temari "So what do you think of Gaara so far?"

Me "Tem...Tem..Temari!!"

Temari "What?" _she said as she slipped into the hot springs water. _"It was just a question."

Me **::thoughties::**_Yah a question not so easily asked or answered. My god woman you trying to give a heart attack. Well I guess I should answer her, but what is the best way of doing that? I mean can I honestly tell her. I love him, oh but I think it's in the sense of loving a anime character. Oh what's that? Well that's a.... I would have to tell her everything. I can't do that it might put them in terrible danger. Not like they haven't faced their share before....but still. Oh god this isn't going to be easy. Then again I guess nothing in life really is no matter where you experience it._**::Thoughties end::**

Me "I think he's in pain and is very very lonesome."

Temari "Yah I think so too. You know it wasn't always like that. But then again who am I to say."

Me "Temari..."

Temari "All I wish for is for him to be happy that's all. Anything else..eh screw it."

Me "I hope you all can find happiness."

Temari "Thanks. Ya know things sure have been looking up ever since you came into our lives. I really hope it continues that way."

Me **blushing slightly** "Thanks me too."

Temari "We better hurry and finish cleaning. Or else the boys are going to start getting weird ideas."

Me "Temari!!"

Temari "Heh heh."

**((We headed back home...home. My thoughts once again trailed back towards my family. Wondering how they were doing. It brought a slight pang to my chest that caused me to stop in my tracks. It was a that split second of a moment. That for some profound reason I found myself looking behind me into the dissipating crowd. There standing amongst them were some figures cloaked in brown tunics. But the wind as almost a gesture of kindness gave me a slight glimpse at one of the faces. It was....))**

Temari "M! Hey M what's wrong?"

Me **turning around** "Huh? Oh nothing I just got dizzy for a second."

Temari **relaxing for a second** "Man don't scare me like that again. I kept calling to you and you wouldn't answer."

Me "Yah sorry about that. Let's get going before it gets too dark."

Temari "Yah."

**((I couldn't help but to glance back one last time. Though much to my suspicions they were gone when I turned around again. Later that night after dinner and I was preparing for bed. I was beginning to take my pants off even though my shirt and bra were already gone. I hadn't realized the shadow creeping towards me. It was too late though I never even sensed them as they wrapped their strong arms around me. I felt a chilling breath on the back of my neck. It wasn't the same guy as the ones from before. I felt a slimly thing drop onto my shoulders and begin moving around. I realized then it was a tongue and only a tongue that long could possibly belong to.))**

Me "Orochimaru!!"

Orochimaru **smiling sickly** "Aww so you've heard of me good saves me the trouble of introductions. And my the rumors of your beauty are but lies when I see the truth. Especially when it touches its bare skin to my own."

Me "Get out of here quickly or else I'll scream."

Orochimaru **laughing as if to mock me** "Scream. Ridiculous, why don't you just try to use your new abilities. Oh thought I didn't know. My my foolish girl do you think I'm stupid."

Me "No but you are very ugly. Repulsive I might say."

**((He suddenly got angry and threw me very violently against the side of my bed. I slumped to the floor as I cried out in pain. He bent down beside me and smiled very wickedly. I knew it he gave me something when or better yet how? I have yet to figure that part out. All I knew was my vision was growing dimmer as my mind grew heavier like sand draining from the top of a sand timer to the bottom. Piling up individual grain by grain. Orochimaru suddenly grabs my face rather roughly which jolts my eyes open for a split second. It was then I saw him shoved his lips onto my own. His kiss was crude and disgusting to the touch. I tried thrashing against him. But since his hands pinned my own above my head and his legs dealt with mine it was futile. I began to panic in fear when suddenly my door flew open and Gaara followed by the others came barging in. He kicked at Orochimaru who only as if to mock effortlessly jumped out of the way. He landed by the window seal and as he backed closer towards its edge he said to me.))**

Orochimaru "Girl do not sleep easy for I am not the only one whose desires you have peeked. Oh well I'm heading in another direction now. See you again...real soon."

**((With that he disappeared leaving the room impregnated with an awkward silence. I guess it was bound to happened. I wind up here in my dream world, with my dream guy, with dream powers, and now I've just pissed the universe off. Temari bent down beside me trying to talk to me, but it was too late. I was knocked out and my dreams began to wander else where)

* * *

11111111111111111111111111111111**_Dream Start_**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

_**Stzzzt stzzzt**_

**Radio voice** _"Hello.....hello....anybody there?"_

**((It was me or at least I think it was me standing in a temple. The cold stones sent shivers up my spine as my bare feet walked slowly across them. It was midnight and a full moon lit the starless sky. Dark clouds billowed and slowly crept over the silent night. I was drawn towards the center pavilion. Where in the dead center on top of a spring was a statue. It was of a demon...with multiple tails and a male demon with many tails as well. But the female had one more than the male. I then felt drawn towards a door on my right underneath the pillared walk way. I walked over towards it when suddenly I saw one shadow...then two....then twenty and then too many for me to count. I stepped back trying to find an exit...I found none. I soon found myself bound to a stone bed underneath a opening in the room. It showed the moon with it's light shinning down on me. I found myself screaming and talking though I couldn't hear what I was saying. They..the shadows ignored me. The sky began to turn red glowing with an evil light. I struggle fruitlessly against my bonds. I began to suddenly see horrible images. Villages burning, blood everywhere, screams as blood curdling and terrible as hell, and there in the center of it all was...)) **

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

* * *

**Me "Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"

**((I jerked up in my bed my body thrashing wildly ignoring those trying to help me. It took them awhile to finally calm me down. I remained in silence until it was just Temari and me. I laid there just starring up at the ceiling in morbid silence until I said.))**

Me "What happened?"

Temari " You were attacked by Orochimaru."

**((Just the thought of him sent my stomach into a knot and my body rigid. I was so helpless....so weak...so pathetic. I couldn't even stop him. I was so tense it took Temari rubbing my shoulder to get me to calm down again. I realized then I was going to need more training. A hell of a lot more.))**

Me "Temari?"

Temari "Yah M what is it?"

Me "Train me to match your skills."

Temari "M you're in no shape."

Me "Temari! Didn't you see what happened or hear. I was weak. I allowed someone I couldn't detect to gain me by surprise. I couldn't even get him.....off...me."

**((I sat up and began crying as I recall what little of the event I could remember. Which were the vivid details.......... the horrid details. I wrapped my arms tightly around my body as shook my head violently.))**

Me "No....no. I won't let it happen again. You must promise me. You'll train me even if I cry, bleed, and grow weary. Do not go easy on me. You promise."

Temari "M....."

Me "Promise me Temari."

Temari "I promise."

**((Did I honestly understand the full extent of what I just asked her to do? Oh god I do hope so because from what I can recall she is one hell of a tough fighter. Not one to pick a fight with. Well there was only one way to find out and that would be at sunrise tomorrow. What I didn't know was that drawing near was that which Orochimaru spoke so frankly of))

* * *

_END PART TWO: SANDS OF TIME, DREAMS, AND SHADOWS..._**

**Candles- Within Temptations**

_Take away,  
These hands of darkness.  
Reaching will be my soul.  
Now, the cold wind,  
blows out my candles.  
Feeling,  
only to fear,  
without any hope.  
Thousand dark moons.  
Thousand winters long.  
Million fallen stars,  
the candle burns in the womb._

_We tried not you forget,  
they live through US.  
Slowly they die away at every candle's end_

_Thousand dark moons.  
Thousand winters long.  
Million fallen stars,  
the candle burns in the womb._

_We tried not you forget,  
they live through US.  
Slowly they die away at every candle's end -_

* * *

**Kima:** _I think it went well today._

**Demona:** _Yah me too._

**Boss:** _Just wait tomorrow somethings bound to go wrong or weird._

**prettypinkninjagurl:** (sigh) _It always does._

**All:** _It never fails._

**Kima:** _Well thanks for stopping by to read, review, and hopefully enjoy. Hope to see ya again real soon. Bye bye for now._


End file.
